


Some sort of shitshow

by cookiesel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesel/pseuds/cookiesel
Summary: Something I decided to write for some reason.Pretty much just some high school drama that isn't actually that dramatic. It involves 1 insensitive asshole, 1 aggressively caring friend, 1 overly sensitive crybaby who's mute, a friend who's just there to keep shit from sucking absolute dick, and probably a few side characters here and there





	Some sort of shitshow

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the insensitive asshole (Ed) teased the mute crybaby (Devon) to much and now they think they're useless. Nice going asshole.

Realization hit Devon faster than they could get control of their own shaky hands to write it down.  
When they finally got it down in shakier than usual handwriting and showed it to the group with an expression of betrayal. They held a note with only four words on it: you don’t want me. The group tried desperately to justify themselves, but Devon just shook their head and began furiously writing what could possibly be their final note to their friends.  
When they finished they ripped the note from their notepad and gave it to the nearest person before running away. The group crowded around the person with the note as they read it aloud. ‘You never really cared all that much and I was only a burden to all of you. I’m sorry that all I did was waste your time with my incessant crying and awkward communication methods. I know now that it’s best for me to just leave.’  
The group stayed silent for a moment before Lilly broke the silence “ GREAT FUCKING JOB ED! You drove away the most forgiving person we know with your insufferable BULLSHIT!” “sorry” Ed said, not looking particularly sorry.”OH BULLSHIT” Lilly screamed. “SOME people can’t handle being teased even if its in a clearly joking manner ESPECIALLY IF IT’S ABOUT THEIR BIGGEST FLAW YOU ASSHOLE.”  
Ed stood in stunned silence after Lilly's yelling for longer than necessary, contemplating his next words. “fine, fine.” he said in an unusually sheepish manner. “i’ll go find them and apologize i guess.” “And I’ll come with,” Erin voiced “To make sure you don’t do any other stupid shit.” Lilly sighed” You may not have to look for them if you just wait outside their next class. Lunch is almost over anyways and I doubt they’d miss one of their favorite classes over a bout of tears”” what do they have next anyways” Erin inquired. “Math” Ed replied. “Erin looked suspiciously at ed and demanded “How would you know that” “they’re still my friend and i care about them even if i do tease them” ed shrugged as he replied.  
“You should get going so you can catch them before they go in.” Lilly stated. Erin and ed nodded and took off towards the math classroom.  
Ed and Erin arrived before they did and Erin immediately went over to them and pulled them off to the side. They narrowed their eyes and wrote a note saying ‘what do you two want’ before giving it to Erin. Erin sighed and gestured to ed “I believe HE has something to say”.  
“I indeed have something to say.”he swallowed and then continued “ I’m sorry for teasing you, none of us think you’re an actual burden, you just have a unique way of expressing yourself and communicating that can be a little difficult at times, but you are not a burden and I hope I can make it up to you”  
Their eyes softened a bit before they wrote another note to give to ed ‘you know exactly how you can make it up to me’  
He rolled his eyes and said “fine, I’ll take you out for ice cream after school, happy?” they pondered before writing another note ‘That depends on how many scoops I can get’ Ed smirked as he read before replying in a sarcastic tone. “ As many as you want your majesty”  
They struck a victory pose and then gave Ed one final note reading ‘meet me by the back gate <3’ before disappearing into their classroom.  
“Okay” Ed whisper to himself “congrats on not fucking it up again, now let's get to class” Erin said, breaking ed out of his head. “Okay.” He replied louder. “lets go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta short and I may or may not finish it. bleh.....


End file.
